Michael Bell
Michael Bell (born July 30, 1938) is an American actor and voice actor. He is most commonly credited in video games, animated movies and television series. He recorded dialogue lines for Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, where he voiced the original player character of Fallout, known as the Vault Dweller, as a non-player character, entering into a pact of mutual assistance with the PC Initiate. The Vault Dweller in BoS is also an unlockable player character (PC) that becomes available to control as a player character in a new game, after completing the game once. Bell also acted dialogue for Cain, one of three starting playable Initiates, and NPC enemies Nightkin and Super Mutant.Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Voice Cast credits Internet Movie Database For Fallout Tactics, he voiced Caldriss Hemlock. Career The following is meant only to provide some examples of Bell's extensive body of work; he has provided voices for many other characters. Video game voice work Bell is also a prolific voice in video games. He voiced the butler Lawrence in Ratchet and Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal and Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time and Gleeman Vox in the game, Ratchet: Gladiator. In Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos he voiced the Druid of the Talon and Necromancer units and the character Medivh, along with the Druid class and Nihlathak in the game Diablo II: Lord of Destruction. He has also voiced The Fear in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Guts in Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage, WWI journalist Peter Jacob in Eternal Darkness, Deikbeck in Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits, Enorym Tenspur in Advent Rising, the tiefling bard Haer'Dalis in Baldur's Gate II, and John Black in Age of Empires III. He provided the voice of Raziel in three of the Legacy of Kain series games, along with Melchiah and a number of antagonists of the series. He was the voice of Cassus Vicus in Clive Barker's Jericho. Most recently he voiced the character Sed in Lost Odyssey. Other work Bell is a mainstay of 1970s and 1980s animation. In the '70s he voiced the title character of The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show as well as Ernie Devlin of Devlin and Superfriend s Zan the Wonder Twin. In the '80s he voiced Duke on G.I. Joe, Bruce Banner in The Incredible Hulk animated series of 1982, and several characters in the Transformers series such as Swoop, First Aid, and Sideswipe. For The Smurfs he provided the voices of Lazy, Grouchy, and Handy Smurf along with the human Johan. Bell also voiced Lance and Sven on Voltron and returned to voice Lance in Voltron: The Third Dimension. Bell's animation work continues to this day. He voiced Quackerjack from Disney's Darkwing Duck in the 1990s as well as Ezekiel Rage in The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest. In the Rugrats and All Grown Up! series of the '1990s and 2000s he voiced parents Drew Pickles, Chas Finster, and Boris Kerpackter. Also in the 2000s, he provided voices for Drake, Althor, Crimson and Mama in W.I.T.C.H.. He is currently voicing Phil on the series Frisky Dingo, but as the series is a non-union operation, he is credited as "Mike Bell." In addition to his voice work, Bell has performed as a guest actor in Star Trek series. He appeared in the Star Trek: The Next Generation pilot episode “Encounter at Farpoint” as Bandi administrator Groppler Zorn, and in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes “The Homecoming” as a Bajoran and “The Maquis.” Bell also appeared in several episodes of Dallas TV series as Les Crowley during the 1980-81 season and in the M*A*S*H TV series episode “Souvenirs” as Willie Stratton. He played a guru who seduces Chrissy in an episode of Three’s Company. Bell also provided the overdubbing of Peter Criss’ dialogue in the band Kiss’ TV movie KISS Meets the Phantom of the Park. Personal life Bell was born in Brooklyn, New York. He is an avid animal rights activist. Bell currently serves on the Board of Directors of the Screen Actors Guild, Hollywood Division.Screen Actors Guild Hollywood Board of Directors Credits ''Fallout'' series Other work External links * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Voice Cast credits Internet Movie Database References Category:Fallout Tactics voice actors Category:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel voice actors